


让她降落

by Jiujiu_Qi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiujiu_Qi/pseuds/Jiujiu_Qi
Summary: 玫瑰是我偷的。不爱你是假的。——柏林少女
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	1. 壹

**Author's Note:**

> 人设来着韩剧《爱的迫降》
> 
> 官二代钢琴家X财阀代表

*讲一下橘滋脏话A和柏林少女O是两个香水名称*

从前不懂爱情。

只知道在学校里学过的A、O有别这个事实。

莫寒生在一个充斥着尔虞我诈的财阀世家，锦衣玉食是没错的，可更多的是身边虎视眈眈盯着她，一心想要拉她坠落的伪善人。

而偏偏，在少数人的期盼目光下成长起来的她又分化成了omega。

人是有固化思维的，尤其在仍古板地遵从着贵族尊卑制度的上流社会，omega就代表着弱不经风，就默认成为联姻的牺牲品。

起初莫寒消沉了，但还庆幸着她没有成为平庸的beta，否则就只能成为弃子。

她的两个哥哥就是。

那时常常会有人突然跑到她面前莫名其妙地质问她为什么没能成为一个强势的alpha，她的哥哥们也会暴跳如雷的拍着桌子给她难堪，为什么你是omega，为什么你还有价值。

无论痛恨还是嫉妒，莫寒都无法认同。

就是从那时开始的，她不想变成精致昂贵的商品，所以疯了一样的往上爬，直到很多人都忘记了其实她是弱势的应该被保护的女孩子。

莫寒终于如愿以偿的接手了家族企业，成为集团代表。很少有人再把她当做omega了，也不会有alpha不知好歹的上门提亲，聘礼难足，而她的嫁妆可是一整个M集团。

第一次遇见戴萌是在城中心那个最有名的教堂里。

其实莫寒也不是什么教徒，但她时不时也会去走走，听听童声带来的难得的平静，想想自己身上算不得深重也不是没有的罪孽，寻求片刻解脱。

那天却没有熟悉的曲调。

天真无邪的孩子被换成了一个俊美的alpha。

教父告诉她，那个人叫戴萌。

她忽然记起，那是大名鼎鼎的天才钢琴师。

一个政治家庭出来的艺术家。

琴声悠扬。

莫寒坐下来闭上眼睛，比起欣赏这所谓的高雅艺术，她还是更擅长于生意场上的曲意逢迎。

但戴萌的琴声像是被上帝授意，对分明毫无兴趣的她产生了致命吸引力。

她想要去结识一下这位魔法师。

莫寒特地等到了表演结束，戴萌正在收拾琴谱和一些随身物品。

“你好，我是莫寒。刚聆听了您的作品，我很喜欢，想要和您结交一下。”

莫寒走上前，并没有伸手，钢琴家的手格外宝贵，她怕戴萌会有些洁癖或是自己特有的规矩，还是不要造成尴尬的好。

“你好你好。呃…我是戴萌，很高兴您能喜欢我的曲子，真的，我很高兴能被这么漂亮的您夸奖。”

戴萌微微红了脸，主动伸出手表示感谢。

莫寒轻握住戴萌的手指，感受到她微微颤抖，有些被逗笑，怎么刚才气场这么强烈的alpha，现在却连和一个omega握手都紧张成了这样。

还挺可爱的嘛。

alpha的手指纤细有力，是很好看的修长白皙，指甲也是平整的，很典型的钢琴手。

肌肤相触的瞬间两人多少都无法抑制的放出了信息素，淡淡的橘滋脏话与柏林少女缠绵悱恻，暧昧被点燃。

莫寒从没有经历过这样的情况，竟然被alpha毫无攻击意味而不经意间散发出的信息素诱导发情，明明才打过抑制剂。

她的身体软了，无意识的往戴萌身上靠。

皮肤泛着不正常的粉色。

戴萌也不是什么纯情少年了，碰到天生一对时抑制剂会完全失效并且提前发情，她都清楚的事情，看来莫代表并不知道。

她一样硬得不行，莫寒在勾引她，信息素和人都是。

要命了真是，在教堂这样，有亵渎神灵的负罪感。

“莫寒小姐，我们去车里，没意见吧？”

戴萌低下头，说话时吐息洒在莫寒的侧颈，她有意让自持的omega无力反驳，还伸出舌轻轻的舔舐着腺体旁娇嫩的肌肤。

莫寒已经听不见那人的耳语，她的意识已经被空虚感支配，她只想让面前的alpha狠狠地占有她，把她欺负到哭也没关系。

沉默就是默许。

戴萌顾不上几篇还没来得及收拾的谱子，一把将娇小的omega打横抱起，步伐很稳但很快，她忍不住了，要把这个女孩子压在身下的冲动在灼烧着她的理智。

等不及了。


	2. 贰

戴萌十分庆幸她今天开的不是敞篷跑车。

幻影的后座很宽敞，足够莫寒躺上去还可以给戴萌留一些发挥空间。

alpha正忙活着操控车内窗帘，这种白日宣淫的事情她也是头一回干，多多少少有点紧张，她个公众人物要是被拍到在街头……

根本不敢想。

莫寒已经急不可耐了，她很热很热，皮肤烧的发痛，后颈的腺体更不用说。

裙下的安全裤已经像掉进水里刚捞出来的一样，她顾不得羞耻和什么狗屁理智了。

一把抓住往操控屏幕探的alpha，她自己已经脱了个精光，现在该轮到戴萌了。

“唉你等……”

她话都没说完，就感觉到下体一凉再一热。

其实莫寒未经人事，作为一个需要时时刻刻保持冷静的集团代表，她常年与抑制剂为伴。

戴萌的尺寸让她有点吃不消，但被填满的感觉却无比美妙。

她瞬间冲上高峰。

有液体淋淋漓漓的喷溅出来，顺着真皮座椅往下流。柏林少女的气味爆炸。

戴萌被莫寒的痉挛夹得爽上天，可快感依旧不足，她离射出来还差得很远。快速的耸动，手探向两人的交合处抚弄着，沾到了omega热情分泌出的体液，她坏心地将亮晶晶的手指放进莫寒嘴里，模仿生殖器在她身体里作祟的频率，深深浅浅，让之后的吻都变成了浓郁的柏林少女。

在omega经历了数次高潮以后，节奏慢了下来。

之前的激烈让人有些疲惫，莫寒已经被贴心的alpha放躺在后座上暂时休息，而她却好像一个永动机，还在不知疲倦的耕耘。只是明显为了照顾弱势群体的感受而放慢了速度。

生殖器碾过内壁的每一寸，似爱人温柔的抚摸，暴风雨过后的柔情似水让人格外心动。

戴萌动作没停，只是把手放在了莫寒脸上。

“好了，温度降下来了。”

这话听着好像要结束这一场性事的意思。

“没有，我还是很热很想要。”

omega欲求不满地撅起嘴，流露出小女人的娇憨。

戴萌听到“我想要”三个字就已经控制不住了，更何况平日里高不可攀的人如今在她胯下承欢，还说着那些不知廉耻的挑逗话语。

alpha放出极具攻击性的信息素，橘滋脏话愈发浓郁，夹杂淡淡烟草味道让人轻易上瘾，莫寒如痴如醉，又一次被点燃了做爱的欲望。

她主动向上迎合着戴萌的插入，生殖器抵到腔口还不满足。

“你…快一点。”

戴萌闻言还是不紧不慢，她看见omega脸上的难耐起了捉弄的心思。

“求求我，说点好听的，我就给你。”

故意抬高了腰，让性器抽离的时间变得更加漫长，内里的褶皱被一点点拉扯平整，很轻柔，这样温和的性爱对于处在发情期的omega来说简直是折磨。

莫寒别过了脸，有些不好意思。

“宝贝……求你了，快…快一点。”

戴萌显然没想到莫寒会用了这么个可爱的称呼。

在床上叫alpha宝贝也是想得出来。

可她不得不化身打桩机了，想把这个磨人的女人射满。

橘滋脏话与柏林少女剧烈冲突。

“莫寒，我想射了。”

“我…嗯哈…不能怀孕…啊。”

戴萌皱了皱眉，腰眼传来的酸麻感在加剧。

她当然知道不应该随便把精液送给一个陌生人，她一样不能有个来路不明的孩子，但不想忍，就是任性的想要把omega的生殖腔浇灌得一点空间都不剩，想看莫寒被烫到激起新一波的高潮。

索性随它去吧，干嘛想那么多。

戴萌加快了冲刺速度，交合处的液体已经成了白色的泡沫。

快感铺天盖地的涌上来。

生殖器底部迅速成结，将白浊粘液全数封在了omega的腔内，炽热浇打在腔壁上，莫寒想要逃离，拼命向上缩着，可她走不掉，生殖结卡在甬道里，戴萌不射完，两个人都必需难舍难分。

“嗯…你还有多久？”

莫寒本想凶巴巴的质问，却没想到开口就像是软绵绵的撒娇。

戴萌并没有咬破她的腺体，但信息素结合很深，她们已经出现了临时标记的状态。

她无法违抗自己的alpha，生理压制是难以逾越的。

“应该，快了。”

其实还早。她没敢说。

omega的生殖器太热情了，像一张小嘴拼命汲取她的精华，紧致的触感让人如痴如醉。

**妈的，上瘾了。**


	3. 叁

“唉我说，你就这么走啦？”

戴萌赤裸着靠在床头，含笑的眼睛直勾勾盯着omega布满痕迹的身躯。

莫寒正站在床边穿衣服。

“那不然呢？都是成年人，你帮我度过发情期我很感谢，如果你需要酬金的话，随时来M找我。”

她已经穿戴整齐。说到这勾了勾唇又走到戴萌身边。高跟鞋踩在心上。

莫寒俯身吻了alpha的嘴角。

“我给你不用预约就能见我的特权。”

“Bye”

她走了，留下一室柏林少女后调的清冷感。

戴萌看着满地的狼藉，想起陪莫寒度过的整个发情期。

战火从她的跑车一路烧到酒店套房，开车来的路上那只磨人的妖精仍在肆无忌惮的套弄她的生殖器，脚上再难控制轻重，让戴萌好几次都差点撞上来来往往的无辜车辆。

两天两夜的激战，莫寒终于稳定下来。

事实证明帮助omega发泄欲望是一件劳神费力的事情，不过身体的愉悦也是无法否认的。

她随时随地都需要爱抚，可能在alpha沉沉睡去时又被灼烧得失去理智，戴萌觉得自己就像一个半电的高级按摩棒。

频率高到她来不及充满电就又被榨干。

终于过去了啊。

又莫名的有些遗憾。

戴萌拿起放在床头的手机，三天没用，它早就关机了。

插上电手机自动亮起，信号接上的瞬间戴萌就被此起彼伏的提示音吵到脸黑。

上百个未接来电，七八十条新消息。

这是干什么？

先回拨了父亲的电话，这个关乎生死。

“爸爸。您找我有什么事吗？”

电话里是父亲暴跳如雷的怒吼，大意就是训斥她不回家要记得报备，否则家里人会以为这个人被绑架了，会招来麻烦之类，最后也不忘了强调家庭成员身份的特殊性。

戴萌听得很烦。

小时候管天管地，她都成年好几年了，还要束手束脚。

其他电话一律不想回了。

想玩一次失踪。

但父亲很容易找到她，除非找个他都难以撼动的人来帮她藏几天。

随便一瞥看见了莫寒走时随手丢下的名片。

M集团的代表啊，啧啧啧。

就是你了。

而莫寒也同样受到了信息轰炸。

公司代表无故失踪两日，虽不至于造成巨大损失，但积压的文件无人签字还是很麻烦。

许佳琪作为莫寒的特助已经准备掘地三尺了。

去个教堂怎么还回不来了？

难道上帝看不惯她，给带走了？

同为omega的许佳琪由于有个体贴入微的医院院长alpha吴哲晗，发情期渡过得顺风顺水，可以谅解她想不到莫寒会找个陌生人解决生理问题这种荒唐事情的可能。

当莫代表跨入办公室时，许佳琪差点眼泪掉下来。

“莫寒你这个死女人！老娘给你顶了两天两夜，你再不来你爸就要把我碎尸了！”

许佳琪是气出的眼泪。

莫寒对于她闺密兼助理的指责毫无反驳之力。

讨好一下吧讨好一下。

“哎呀企琪，你真是我的大救星！这样吧，作为补偿，我给你和吴院长放一周假，你们尽情享受，怎么样？”

医院是附属集团的，把老吴作假期礼物奉上，应该可以满意了。

“好的成交，莫莫再见！”

小助理一溜烟就没影儿。

莫寒刚松了口气坐下，办公室的门又开了。

她以为是许佳琪忘了什么东西。

下一秒脑子里只剩黄色废料。

橘滋脏话席卷而来。

她又想了。

情潮涌动的滋味，不自觉的释放出信息素与她缠绵。

“戴…戴萌。”

“你怎么…” 来了？

戴萌已经敏锐地捕捉到了莫寒的身体变化。

硬了。

索性实话实说。

“想干你，就来了。”

“办公室装修得不错，这张办公桌我尤其喜欢。”

alpha步步逼近。来到莫寒面前。

伸手将深陷情欲的omega抱起放到钟意的桌子上。

撩开她今早离开时换上的白衬衫露出白皙的腹部，没有一丝赘肉，甚至随着她的呼吸起伏会显出漂亮的马甲线。

戴萌本来是个谦谦君子，现在却忍不住脏话的脱口而出。

“我她妈想干死你。”


	4. 贰

*嘀嘀叭叭~*

*办公室激情*

她的吻落在小腹。

难耐的空虚感在不断放大。

可戴萌偏偏存了坏心，她今天不把莫寒折磨哭就不算完。

omega虽被撩拨得意乱情迷，却也还记得这里是办公室，许特助是走了没错，可她秘书室的其他人随时都有冲进来的可能，那还不如让许佳琪看光。

alpha迅速的把她脱了个干净，红木桌很结实，但很硬，坐在上面硌得屁股疼，不用看应该也已经磨红了一片。

戴萌还在使坏，迟迟不愿填满她欲求不满的omega，莫寒甚至想要自己解决的，可被看穿了心思，手被牢牢抓住压在胸前，

真是要疯了。

“你他妈是不是…哈啊…不行嗯？”

戴萌愣了一下，立起身体去吻她上面那张不知好歹的小嘴。

莫寒很快就喘不过气了。

戴萌也适时的转移了阵地，现在来惩罚下面这张。

“我正好渴了，喝点小溪流出来的泉水更有利于身心健康。”

戴萌轻咬着花核还不忘开黄腔，莫寒只能听之任之。

她没有一点力气了，刚结束一场长达两天两夜的激烈性爱，还没恢复过了就又被勾引上了床，哦不，这次连软软的床都没有。

尾骨好疼。

可小穴泛滥成灾。

alpha刻意将舔舐的水声放大，还抬手按下omega的头迫使她看着自己吞咽的动作。

强烈的视觉刺激让莫寒在未被进入的情况下就颤抖着泄了身。

体液喷射在戴萌的脸上，脖子上，甚至是裤子上。

柏林少女的刺激感倾巢而出。

这一个余韵显得格外悠长，在戴萌急不可耐地脱衣物的过程中，莫寒一直断断续续的射出透明好闻的液体，甚至盖过了橘滋脏话的浓郁味道。

alpha竟然也出现的短暂性的腿软无力。

居然被压制了。

看来莫代表是真的很爽。

戴萌振作精神，她现在是真的不想留情了，为了alpha的尊严一战。

生殖器插入得毫无预兆，莫寒还沉浸在潮吹的快感里无法自拔。

腔口被撞痛才惊觉身上的人简直怒气冲冲。

“嗯嗯…戴…戴萌…啊…你轻点…啊嗯…疼…”

alpha对于这样的请求置若罔闻。

“叫老公！”

空气停滞了一秒。

戴萌都不知道自己是怎么了，一个普通炮友叫什么老公。

懊恼得抿了抿唇，沉默着挺动得更深更快。

莫寒的眼眶里溢满了生理性泪水，恍惚中看见戴大钢琴家红透的耳朵。

别说，这个alpha还挺可爱。

“老公~嗯啊…你…你轻一点…嗯…我疼~”

带着哭腔的控诉柔得好似呻吟，戴萌心里泛起丝丝缕缕的甜意，心和身体一样，很充实的感觉。

她慢下来，去迎合omega的律动，并试图找到一个合适的节奏。

莫寒很快在柔情蜜意里一次次缴械投降。

戴萌却依旧精力旺盛。

不满足于这个姿势了，将omega抱起来走到落地窗前，走动的过程中也难舍难分，生殖器随着戴萌的动作浅浅地刺进生殖腔，黏糊糊的液体滴得一路都是。

莫寒被压在玻璃上，戴萌正从身后进入，新体位带来了异样的快感。

乳尖被冰凉的材质厮磨着，眼前是城市全貌，而她一丝不挂的被人肏到合不拢腿，有种被全世界围观的羞耻感。

可这只让莫寒更加敏感。

紧张刺激的兴奋。

alpha存了私心，想要激发怀里小女人放荡的一面。

事实证明这是有效的，现在的情况是，戴萌根本一动没动，都是莫寒在无意识地向后往生殖器上怼。

而omega本人却似乎并不自知。

要命。

戴萌突然加速，莫寒感觉小腹酸得不行，有什么汹涌着，拼命往外挤。

两个人一起攀上顶峰。

生殖器低端迅速成结，液体被堵了去路又回到生殖腔内。

好烫。

莫寒不停地抽搐着，全靠alpha的力量撑住才没有瘫在地上。

这次真的是被射的满满的了。

原本平坦的小腹都隆起小小的弧度。

体液交融，橘滋脏话与柏林少女碰撞出新的气味。

**是爱情的味道啊。**


	5. 伍

办公室内一片狼藉。

如戴萌所愿，做到最后莫寒只能哭着求她给一点休息时间，然后就在莫名激动的情绪下晕了过去，alpha吓了一大跳，反复确认omega只是太兴奋才安下心。

现在莫寒被安置在宽大的沙发上沉沉睡着了。

因为怕莫寒会着凉，戴萌也不敢打开窗，室内充斥着情爱过后腥甜和两种信息素杂乱混合的味道。

太上头了。

感觉跟这女人待在一起脑子里就只剩下做爱。

戴萌坐在沙发前的地毯上，撩起了莫寒后颈的头发，激烈的情事把她的头发弄得乱糟糟的，堆在脖子那里应该会不舒服吧。

抚弄头发的手顿住了。

莫寒的后颈上出现了明显的痕迹。

专属于戴萌的印记。

alpha这才发现，空气中不是两人的信息素单纯混合在一起产生的奇异香味，而是刚被标记的omega正在进行信息素融合。

真正的融合。

完蛋了完蛋了！

“莫寒！莫寒你快醒醒你别睡了！出大事了！”

被扰美梦的莫代表很是不高兴，反手一个巴掌拍到罪魁祸首脸上。

怎么回事。

她怎么不会被我信息素影响？怎么不对我言听计从？

果然老师讲的生理卫生课都是骗人的。

戴萌暗自咬了咬牙，凑到莫寒的耳边。

“你被我标记了！”

“你说什么！”

omega猛地清醒过来，翻过身，一双大眼睛死瞪着此刻显得有些小心翼翼的alpha。

“咳。那个…我说，你被我临时标记了，那个…你你你，别太紧张，它会消的会消的。”

戴萌语无伦次的解释着，非常心虚。

莫寒闻言翻了个白眼。

“那你还吵什么！会消的不就行了，大惊小怪的。”

“不过我告诉你戴萌，就算你把我永久标记，我也会去洗掉的你明白吧，换血也在所不惜。”

omega挺直了腰板发出警告，表面上雄赳赳气昂昂，实际心里怕得要死，不仅仅是因为意外标记带来的后果严重，更因为信息素的交融，她已经受到了来自戴萌的生理压制。

啊啊啊！果然小时候老师说得都没错，你看你看，这就还是个因为上床产生的临时标记，连腺体都没破，她已经开始对自己的alpha产生恐惧了！

alpha太可怕了。

戴大钢琴家自然是不知道莫代表的丰富心理活动的，她正在头脑风暴，为自己演奏一首《命运交响曲》。

她刚刚话就说了一半，重点部分根本没敢开口。

做爱产生的临时标记是有极大可能一发入魂的。

小钻石……可能已经在来的路上了。

其实一切还来得及，现在告诉莫寒的话，吃药就可以避免意外发生。

但戴萌却不想。

或许omega刚才威胁的话勾起了她的征服欲，她就是想和莫寒对着干。

嗯？‘对着干’是个想象起来还不错的新体位，下次试试。

跑偏了……

就说和莫妖精一起脑子里就只有黄色废料。

反正总之，戴萌一点都不想和莫寒就这么拜拜。

虽然还有很多问题丞待解决，但总能克服的吧。

“戴萌啊……戴萌！”

莫寒已经叫了好几声儿了，而眼前这个人就像聋了一样一点儿反应都没有。

“唉！”

一下子被河东狮吼拉回现实。

“什么事啊？”

“这是我的办公室你知道吗？”

莫寒咬牙切齿。

“知道啊…我们刚刚还一起浏览了每一个角落呢，虽然你可能光顾着爽了，但我可是认真欣赏了，格局和装修都不错。哦那个书柜你好像格外喜欢，在那叫得最大声了，我还特地多待了一会儿呢……”

“你要是再不闭嘴我就让你永远闭嘴。”

alpha怂了，乖乖静音。

莫寒满意的点了点头。

“你可以走了，毕竟要是有我的员工进来看到你，我们明天就会热搜榜见。”

“所以，趁大家都不知道，你赶紧悄无声息地离开。”

莫代表撩了撩头发。乱七八糟的搅在一起，撩不动。

戴萌好想笑啊，又不敢笑，毕竟人在屋檐下。

“好的，那我走了，改天请你去我家，本少手艺很不错的，我下面给你吃。”

……

求求你快走吧。

什么手艺不错，什么吃下面。

莫寒简直欲哭无泪。

自己怎么回事，脑子里都是些什么东西。

算了算了。

戴萌戴上墨镜意气风发的走了，完全忘记了来这里是想玩失踪的这回事。

莫寒也挪到办公桌前准备处理积压文件。

办公桌……

上面还残留着一道道亮晶晶的粘稠液体。

有好几份文件都没能幸免于难，文字已经被水沁得糊成了马赛克。

莫寒颤颤巍巍地摸出手机，拨通电话。

“许…那个佳琪宝贝儿啊…”

“嗯…五折…别…我接电话…啊”

“对不起打扰了你们继续！”

吴哲晗卖力地挺动着，身下的小女人被顶弄得说不出一句完整的话。

“谁啊？”

“不…不知道…嗯啊…不管她…我们…嗯嗯…继续”

“包您满意，公主殿下。”

另一边莫寒红着脸挂断了电话，心里把戴萌诅咒了一万遍。

真是托她的福，老娘也不用处理文件了，全湿透了。

祝戴萌出门就见鬼。

可她没想到的是，戴大钢琴家真的遇到了意想不到的人。

完蛋了。

**要开始撒狗血了。**


	6. 陆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *新角色 冥府之路（A）&无人区玫瑰（O） 也是两款香水*
> 
> *我发现写车写多了推不好剧情了*
> 
> *建议去品品文中提及的几款香水文案*

戴萌终于知道什么叫转角遇到爱。

她刚从电梯出来，就看见了一个让她闻风丧胆的女人。

孔肖吟。

戴少光明正大的未婚妻。

她还没来得及跑，已经听见了一道熟悉的声音响起。

“呦，这不是我亲爱的未婚夫嘛，怎么在这儿溜达呢？”

孔肖吟主动走到戴萌面前，还一脸略带嘲讽的微笑。

虽说这个婚约有名无实，戴萌还是有种偷情被捉奸在床的心虚感。

“咳…没什么啊，有点事来见个朋友。”

“你呢？你又为什么在这？”

戴萌在想，这难搞的女人不会是跟踪我，特意来抓我的吧？

孔肖吟突然靠近，凑到正在发懵的alpha耳边。

“啧啧，你身上这个味道…”

嫌弃的皱着眉，心里倒是有点雀跃，这个讨厌的家伙，果然耐不住寂寞了。

“你放心，我不是来找你的。你知道的，我的小情郎是这里的经理，我来解决生理问题。”

……

为什么她连出轨都这么理直气壮。

戴萌并不觉得难过，只是有被戴了绿帽子的气闷。

她一直都搞不懂孔肖吟，明明不喜欢自己，明明有个特别相爱的alpha，她为什么就是不肯解除婚约。

一天天的耗着，特别没意思。

“哦，那我就不耽误了，我们各过各，正好都不用愧疚。”

孔肖吟看着戴萌气鼓鼓离开的样子，实在是觉得这个冤家太可爱了，像个小孩子一样。

钱蓓婷在大厅找到自家小女友的时候，她正贴在戴萌身上讲话。

结果人都走了，孔肖吟还笑意盈盈的看着那个家伙的背影，她要是再不吃醋就真的不是人了。

钱蓓婷大步上前握住omega的小臂，她也顾不上身处何地了，带着攻击性的冥府之路张牙舞爪的向孔肖吟扑来，她脚下一软，要不是被用力抓着手，她恐怕要在大庭广众之下跪下去了。

“你干嘛呀~这么多人呢，我裙子里可没穿打底裤，一层布料可抵不住，会滴下来的~”

孔肖吟品出了alpha的酸味儿，暗叫不好，今天怕是要爽上天了。

努力释放出自己的信息素来抵抗身体奇怪的燥热，无人区玫瑰的香气四溢，飘进alpha的鼻腔。

钱蓓婷笔挺的西裤裆部鼓起了一个可疑的弧度。

看来是等不到去办公室了，周围已经有人好奇的人往相拥的小情侣这里看个不停。

钱蓓婷半拥着孔肖吟疾步走向大厅拐角的卫生间。

这里平日少有人来，但钱经理还是谨慎的给门口立上了‘正在清洁’的指示牌，并妥善的落锁。

好了，现在可以放心的惩罚乱对其他alpha放电的坏孩子了。

卫生间里响起让人面红耳赤的呻吟和喘息。

钱蓓婷当真是一点情面都不留，孔肖吟觉得自己的生殖腔要被戳破了，疼痛反而激发了快感。

“啊…你轻点…痛痛哎…啊啊哈…”

钱蓓婷放慢了速度，有些丧气。

“你什么时候才能和我结婚？”

alpha其实很没有安全感，她不比戴萌，没什么有权有势的家族，现在的一切都靠自己辛苦打拼，而小孔又是商政家庭的千金。

要在一起，何其困难呐。

孔肖吟听出平日里没心没肺的人话语中带着深深的无可奈何，她心疼了，可没办法。

突然想到戴萌身上的味道。

omega眼中出现算计。

“快了。”

就快了。

两人同时达到高潮。

时间过得很快，转眼到了M集团发工资的日子。

钱蓓婷发现自己莫名其妙的被扣除了一大笔奖金，于是气冲冲的去找莫代表讨说法。

她的饭友莫寒是这么回答的。

“无故旷工一下午，还私自占用公司公共卫生间，并留下一室狼藉害得保洁员被信息素冲晕倒，我已经网开一面了。”

好的，无话可说。

不愧是万恶的资本家。

但钱蓓婷不知道，其实莫寒只是最近心情郁闷，拿人开刀。

她的生理期已经推迟一周了。

按说戴萌的标记早就消去，她根本不该还受到信息素的影响。

莫寒有种特别不好的预感。

不会吧……

运气这么差吗……

不是说不标记就不会怀孕的吗。

等等！

莫寒猛地抬起头，临时标记也算标记？

那可真是完蛋了呢。

这是天大的事情，莫代表一刻都没敢再耽误，开着车一路疾驰到了吴哲晗和许佳琪的家。

这不能怪她打扰小夫妻恩恩爱爱，是医院万万去不得，要是被老爷子知道了她就死无葬身之地了。

热情的吴哲晗和满脸写着欲求不满的许佳琪邀请她进了们。

真是对不起了姐妹。

“那个，五折啊，我知道你学过中医，能不能替我把个脉。”

还能不能，我心想你也不是商量的口气啊。许佳琪翻了个白眼。

小吴医生自然是乐于助人的，何况这还是她大老板。

“好的，是有什么不舒服吗，怎么不去医院。”

“嗯……我觉得，你医术精湛，我最信你。”

被夸奖的吴院长极其夫人……

吴哲晗没再多说，认真把脉。

莫寒看着她的眉毛高高皱起，表情越来越严肃，心沉到太平洋底。

果然出事了。

许佳琪也看出了事情的严重性，紧张地握住莫寒另一只手，想让她放松一点。

“怎么样？是不是生病了？”许佳琪见吴哲晗把手放下就跟着问道。

“那倒是没有，不过…”

她抬起头看向莫寒。

**“你被永久标记了。”**


	7. Chapter 7

莫寒失魂落魄地走了，也不听许佳琪的挽留。

她觉得在听见吴哲晗的宣判时脑子就罢了工，只剩下很害怕也很难过。

所以还是中招了，比怀孕更糟。

怀孕可以打掉，也不太可能危及生命，可是被标记……

风险真的很高，无论是要洗掉还是要在一起。

其实也没得选。

终究要落到联姻的下场了。

以戴家的势力，这个标记，她洗不掉。

莫寒把车开得飞快，在城市的边缘兜兜转转，有些自暴自弃。

她不是不喜欢戴萌的，只是讨厌被安排，无论是家族还是命运。

多希望那个家伙只是个普通人。

铃声打断了她的天马行空。

是戴萌的。

莫寒一个急刹停在路边。

怎么会现在打来？什么情况？

出于好奇，莫寒还是接了。

“我知道了，我们见一面吧。”

戴萌语出惊人，并且没给莫寒反驳的机会就挂断了电话。

随后收到了一条短信，是隶属于戴家的一家酒店地址和房号。

莫寒并没什么纠结就发动了车子，首先她不能无故占用临时停车位太久，其次，事情总要面对，逃避没用。

戴萌正站在酒店的顶层俯瞰这个虚情假意的城市，人们为了生活而做着不喜欢的事，迎合不喜欢的人。

她虚伪的活了很多年，为了生存下来，也为了逃离家族钳制。

可是并不成功，最终大家还是只看到‘戴萌’，噢，那个政治家庭出来的钢琴家。

莫寒大概并不知道，吴哲晗和她其实是发小，而吴院长又天赋异禀，对信息素的敏感程度超乎常人，她在给莫寒把脉时就闻到了橘滋脏话的清冽。

接到电话的瞬间应该是戴萌这一生除了小时候因可以无所顾忌地买自己想要的东西以外，最不厌恶戴家的时候了。

她很清楚，莫寒不可能洗掉标记，一旦她去医院做手术，戴萌必须去签字，这就等同于向家里汇报了她们之间的关系，那么两家人就会千方百计的阻止并迅速计划联姻。

所以她们一定会结婚。

可戴萌希望莫寒心甘情愿。

所以要谈，好好的谈，在被更多人发现以前。

门在alpha胡思乱想时被打开。

是莫寒到了，在大厅等候多时的经理把人带上了楼。

莫寒走近戴萌身边，在城市的高处与她并肩而立。

“我们结婚。”

莫寒说。

“我同意。”

戴萌转过身面向她，有些苦涩的笑着。

“那我是不是应该跪下来求婚，可惜我没有戒指。”

莫寒始终没有抬起头，也没再说话。

沉默像利刃。

戴萌被刺得红了眼，橘滋脏话溢出，带着散不去的悲伤。

产生标记关系的两个人很容易共情，莫寒也感受到了，她的委屈。

可是谁不委屈？

alpha猛地发力将omega扯进怀里，她很难过也很生气，急需一场不管不顾的欢爱来疏解无处发泄的糟糕情绪。

插入毫不温柔。

没有前戏也没有意愿，两个人都很痛苦。

莫寒感到往常总是很快湿热的下体今天一滴液体都挤不出来，很痛，只是痛，没有任何快感。

戴萌同样艰难，没人愿意肏一个一点反应都没有的充气娃娃。

终于莫寒忍无可忍，她不是机器，她有血有肉有感情，这样的性事，对她而言是一种侮辱，好像两个人在一起就是为了做爱。

“退出去。”

alpha变本加厉。

“戴萌！我叫你退出去！”

“我不是妓女你想上就上！你他妈根本不爱我，为什么要和我做爱，为什么要答应结婚！”

戴萌却在莫寒失控的喊叫中听出弦外之音。

“我没有不爱你！”

莫寒愣住了，随后自嘲的笑。

“你爱我？爱我让你肏吧。我的确够没用的，见到你就会发情。”

她的声音低了，含糊的几乎听不清。

戴萌发自内心的觉得好笑。

“你知道狼为什么总爱追着兔子跑吗？”

alpha自顾自的接下去。

“是因为她骚？”

戴萌感受到她说完这话身下的omega明显僵硬了，收缩的甬道夹得她生疼。

于是伸手抬起莫寒的下巴，逼迫她直视自己的眼睛。

莫寒看见她眼里的深情。

“不是，不是的莫莫，是因为爱。”

是因为爱。

因为爱你。


	8. 捌

莫寒像被人打了一闷棍。

甚至有些反应不过来戴萌的意思，因为爱，吗？

不可能吧……

心里还在否认，可身体却可耻的软了下来，交合处滴滴答答地流淌出水，在床单上留下一个个圆圆的水合。

后来成了一片。

omega把这一切都归罪为生理压制。

“所以…嗯啊…你明明没有咬破…我…我的腺体嗯…为什么会……啊啊啊！”

液体喷射到了alpha的脸上。

戴萌看着因不好意思而装鸵鸟的莫寒，心情好得不得了，连着生殖器都跟着胀大了一些。

“吴哲晗说，我们天生一对。”

戴少得意洋洋的露出了一口大白牙。

“信息素极度契合所以体液的交换也是可以引起标记的。”

“毕竟我们体液交换得太多了。”

要不是莫寒真的没有力气和空闲腾出手，她真的会一巴掌呼上去的。

果然是不靠谱的许佳琪找的alpha，吴哲晗也不怎么可信，明明答应谁也不告诉，结果转头就给戴萌说了。

看来这两个女人关系匪浅。

“喂你怎么走神啊，看来是我不够卖力。”

随后莫寒立马就尝到了苦头。

alpha发力毫不留情，生殖器在里面搅动着，比以前的任意一次都激烈和炙热，而且它今天似乎又长大了，腔口被扩张得有点疼。

莫寒突然觉得小腹酸胀得不行，有一股奇怪的感觉从脊柱升起向着风暴中心流去。

不会吧，别啊……

omega突然开始反抗，双手使劲把正快乐得飞起的alpha往外推。

“不…不行…啊…戴萌…求你…求你停…停下来…呜呜呜…不要…嗯嗯…”

莫寒哭了起来。

极大的满足了戴萌的虚荣心。

她听话的放慢速度，俯身舔掉眼泪。

“怎么了？嗯？”

莫寒羞得抬不起头。

“我…差点就…尿床了…”

戴萌愣了一秒。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

刚才果然是气得不够，身体的不适在真正的愤怒面前一文不值。

莫寒从笑到岔气的alpha身下钻出来，器官脱离时发出了‘啵’的一声。

随后一个迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势捏住了两个人性福生活的关键。

戴萌的笑僵在脸上。

omega其实并没有看上去的那么淡定。

她第一次摸到这个东西，很烫很粗，上边还粘着两个人的混合体液，黏糊糊的，触感一般般。

戴萌小心翼翼的陪着笑，试图解救一下自己可怜的生殖器。

“那个…莫莫啊，放…放手吧，我们继续吧？”

“啧啧，你很下流啊戴萌，你看看，我就是握握它，就跳个不停了。”

alpha不想理会腹黑的莫代表了，她胀到要裂开了。

暗暗发力，橘滋脏话的攻击性被发挥到了极致，使莫寒立马收手。

她不行了，那样特别的快感在信息素的逼迫下无处遁形。

柏林少女愈发浓烈起来。

戴萌重新提枪上阵，几乎还没怎么动，莫寒就已经高潮了。

乳白色的液体从穴口喷出。

这是少见的omega射精的样子啊。

alpha看呆了，手不自觉的在自己的生殖器上抚弄着，感觉莫寒的喷射持续了很久，好像停不下来了。

戴萌跟着射出来。

带着信息素香气的白浊液体浇了莫寒一身，而狼狈的omega却无暇顾及了，她在持续的灭顶快感下透支了体力，现在已经昏睡过去。

而同样疲惫的alpha却还要负责善后。

把莫寒轻轻抱起放进盛满温水的浴缸，给她清洗下体时那里仍在一股股的吐出透明粘液。

真的这么爽啊？

戴小少沾沾自喜地仰着头，自己实在是太了不起了吧。

做完清洁工作的戴萌抱着莫寒刚闭上眼，恼人的手机铃声就响了起来。

怕把睡得正香的omega吵醒，迅速摸到手机接起了电话。

“喂！谁啊！”

戴萌语气不善。

“我是你亲爱的未婚妻啊，收拾一下开门吧，我就在门外。”

敲门声如期而至。

戴萌看着挂断的电话，努力平复下燥乱的心绪。

要冷静，冷静的解决问题。

你要担起责任，是你标记了莫寒做错了事。

你要面对孔家的指责，要保护好那个放心睡去的女孩子。

戴父曾对年幼的自己说过。

“戴萌，你是狼，不能畏头畏尾，要为自己的一切行为买单。”

她穿好衣服，走向声音传来的方向。

从小到大都逃避的那个身份和那份责任。

从前我向往自由，不愿受到任何拖累，可现在……

我愿意为你而战。

头破血流，肝脑涂地，只守你。


	9. 玖

莫寒醒来的时候戴萌正和一个女人坐在套间的客厅里交谈。

那个人要说陌生也不是完全不认识的，只是酒会上有过一面之缘，是城南孔家的千金，孔肖吟。

也是出了名的嚣张跋扈。

为什么她会出现在这里？

莫寒并没有出去，从始至终都只是悄悄的开了一点点房门，她想听听门外的两个人到底搞什么鬼。

“你去我家道个歉，我配合你去你家退婚，这事儿就结了，以后桥归桥路归路，咱们谁也不欠谁的。”

戴萌很是头疼。

孔肖吟一副‘我捉奸在床还就这么成全你了’的宽容模样实在叫人来气，这些年在外面乱来的人分明就是她自己。

可惜没有证据，而现在又和莫寒在酒店被堵了个正着。

“好，我可以道歉，这件事也算我对不起你了。”

“哎哎哎，不用对不起我啊，我又不爱你，你别搞得我对你多死心塌地似的。”

孔肖吟连连摆手，她可着急着撇清关系呢，钱蓓婷最近的醋味儿已经要把人熏晕了。

“你先听我说完。”

“我，给孔家认错，任打任骂。但是，戴家不会因为这件事情向孔家低头，我希望你能分清楚。”

戴萌目光如炬，信息素环绕着，攻击对面的omega。

孔肖吟和钱蓓婷一直很小心的做着完全措施，以致她现在任然处于未标记状态，对于任何alpha的生理压制她都无可奈何。

无人区玫瑰的色情丝丝点点渗入空气。

“戴萌你！…卑鄙！”

她开始发热了。

虽然心里恶心到想吐，身体却无力抵抗，这是omega的劣根性。

卧室的突然门开了。

门外橘滋脏话的刺激性也影响着莫寒，她又想要了，所以索性不躲了。

信息素也不收敛，任由柏林少女风风火火。

omega的磁场在交战。

眼神里也撞出火花。

莫寒突然低头笑了，将自己的手机伸到孔肖吟眼前晃了晃示意她看清楚。

“我刚给钱蓓婷打了电话，她马上就到。”

孔肖吟惊讶地瞪大眼睛，她这才认出来，却不明白自家小经理的大老板怎么会从卧室里走出来。

再转头看了一眼眼睛长在莫寒身上的alpha。

噢，戴萌傍上顶级富婆了。

这个讨厌鬼的运气会不会太好了点！

莫寒可体会不到孔肖吟心里的五味杂陈，她只以为那双大眼里的疑惑都来源于自己是怎么知道她们谈恋爱这事儿的。

“别误会，我可没别的意思，就是在她手机里无意中看见过你。”

莫寒一边说这话，一边往坐着的戴萌身上靠，整个人都要贴进怀里了。

小戴萌给您敬礼了…

alpha尴尬的扯过正在作乱omega的衣服下摆，不动声色地盖在小腹下，顺势就把人一把搂住。

“咳咳…那个既然那位也来了，不如我们都先把生理问题解决了再谈？”

两位大小姐都不是省油的灯，虽说是自己先点的火，可现在两位发情的迹象太明显，眼里对alpha的渴望实在是看得人胆战心惊。

戴萌不想过早精尽人亡。

孔肖吟也不矫情，她的确是要忍不住了，莫寒有自己的alpha在身边可以抑制，她的确还在路上，再在这个溢满橘滋脏话的空间里待下去，她怕她真要扑上去和莫代表一起把戴萌榨干。

再说，产生标记的两个人信息素交缠变成了最好的催情药。

孔大小姐脚步有些踉跄地出了门。戴萌这个人虽然很讨厌，但倒是挺细心，她一出来就有一个beta服务生把她带到了隔壁套间。

钱蓓婷啊，你再不来老娘就要被欲火焚身烧成灰了！

孔肖吟应该庆幸酒店的隔音非常好，此时隔壁房已经响起了暧昧的呻吟。

alpha迫不及待的撤掉领带，被解开的白衬衫里露出漂亮的锁骨，腰间松垮的西裤摇摇欲坠。

俯身亲吻。

戴萌尽职尽责地挺动着为莫寒缓解难耐。

“我可是在帮你呀喊寒~”一脸义正言辞。

不知道性奋到双眼发红的是哪个混蛋。

莫寒没力气说话了，但凡两个人见面就是无休无止的激烈运动，虽然她也很舒服，但也是真的累，毕竟不是发情期，身体恢复得没有那么快。

恍惚中听见过轻微的关门声，应该是钱蓓婷到了。

alpha一进门就被浓烈的无人区玫瑰呛得皱眉。

孔肖吟已经把自己脱得干干净净，斜靠在宽大的真皮沙发上，暴露在空气中的花苞涓涓吐出花蜜。

欲望一触即发。

钱蓓婷快步上前，伸手碰了碰孔肖吟的后颈腺体，滚烫的，像对视的眼神。

妈的，我们今天同归于尽。


	10. 拾

性事在太阳落山的余晖中拉下帷幕。

omega们没能再打起精神进行一场唇枪舌战，而是被各自的alpha抱去清洗干净，舒舒服服的睡着了。

戴萌和钱蓓婷在楼下的酒吧里碰了面。

其实这是俩个人第一次真正见面，之前都对彼此有所耳闻但孔肖吟从没让她们正面遇上。

戴萌招来服务生主动请了酒，舞池里火热的气氛也让这个本该严肃的谈话变得松弛下来。

“我已经表明了态度，我可以道歉，戴家不能。”

戴萌端起酒一饮而尽。

“嗯。不过这个我决定不了，你要去和小孔商量。”

“要是我和那个女人讲的通，我们就不会在这喝酒了，毕竟大家都挺累的。”

戴萌这话倒是不假，她和莫寒连续做了好几场，饶是身体再强壮的alpha也经受不住，何况这一个月来戴萌因为要为之前的无故失踪善后忙得昏天黑地。

钱蓓婷抬头看了一眼面前的女人，很英气的长相，优雅从容却放肆的从容感是优越的家世所赋予的，在上流社会也绝对算得上佼佼者。

可难掩骨子里的迷茫无错。

她看起来确实是很累了，眼窝下铺了一层淡淡的青色。

酒杯相撞发出‘DING’的一声。

戴萌有些惊讶的看向钱蓓婷，她微微扬起的嘴角释放出善意。

她并没想到钱蓓婷会主动和自己碰杯。

“你……”

“没什么，我只是觉得，或许你这个戴少也不好当。”

钱蓓婷将喝完的酒杯倒扣在吧台上，龙舌兰的辛辣扩散在胸腔。

“我会帮你说说的，不过不要抱太大希望。谢谢你的酒，走了。”

戴萌看见那个西装背影下的骄傲。

其实孔肖吟的这个小情郎还不错。

两个杯子并排靠在了一起。

钱蓓婷刚出电梯就看见两个穿着黑西服的强壮bete分别守在他们的房间门口，肩上的家族徽章表明了他们的身份。

戴家的私人保镖。

啧啧，那位还真够谨慎的，在自己家的酒店都如此小心。

点头致意后就快速进了房间，她需要赶紧去冲个澡，免得被自己omega抓到偷偷喝酒，那可就惨了。

钱蓓婷闪身进了套件次卧的淋浴室，自然没能发现本该在大床上睡着的孔肖吟不见了踪影。

在alpha关上房门的那一刻莫寒就醒了过来，她的身体疲惫到了极点，可脑子里乱乱的完全睡不着。她知道戴萌是去找钱蓓婷了，所以她也想会会这个孔大小姐，毕竟问题还是要解决的，退缩不是她的作风。

于是现在两个omega正在咖啡厅里正襟危坐。

孔肖吟心里是不情不愿的，她累死了，也困死了，刚睡着就被莫代表的夺命连环敲门声吵醒，还被拖到这个装修风格一点也不在她的欣赏点上的破地方干坐了半小时。

可气势不能倒，莫寒不开口，她也懒得说话，我们看看谁更沉得住气。

事实证明，在商场上历练了近十年的莫代表绝不是吃素的，虽说是她把人找来，但目的不就是要搓搓对面人的锐气，本着敌不动我不懂的原则，莫寒一会吃两口蛋糕，一会抿一口咖啡，要不就盯着窗外的风景露出迷之微笑，看起来自在得不得了。

“喂，我说你是不是病了？你约我来是为了给我演默剧的吗？有什么话赶紧说，说完回去睡觉！”

吼完了还不解气，想起那个讨厌鬼。

“看来戴萌不行啊，你还这么精神。”

孔肖吟勾起嘲讽的笑，看到莫寒瞬间黑了的脸心里那叫一个爽。

而莫寒确实是恨得牙痒痒。

老娘腰都要断了，你以为我愿意坐着陪你耗！

“咳，孔小姐不必出言不逊，我的人行不行好不好都与你无关。”

“行了行了，确实与我无关，所以就让戴萌赶紧去我家认个错把这事儿结了，咱们以后各自快活。”

孔肖吟不耐烦的戳着盘子里的蛋糕，稀巴烂了。

“可据我所知，戴、孔两家最近似乎在争夺东边的一块地皮吧，孔小姐是想利用这个打击戴家的名声呢？还是想让戴萌的渣男形象深入人心以此来烘托小钱呢？”

孔肖吟看着对面莫寒微笑，仿佛看见恶魔在朝她露出獠牙。

这女的哪是个总裁啊，分明是个半仙儿吧！

“这个……”

她还没想好怎么回答就被莫寒抢了话。

“可戴萌要和我结婚了，戴家和她本人的名声同样会影响到M的利益，所以…”

“你们和平退婚，做为报答，钱蓓婷给你家提亲所需的资金我一力承担。以后她会以莫家干女儿的身份娶你，如何？”

孔肖吟惊得合不拢嘴。

“你……你怎么能决定认干女儿这种事。”

莫家的干女儿，这个份量太足了，要是真的变成这样，她嫁给钱蓓婷都要算高攀了。

莫寒不在意的摆了摆手，心下一松，这个态度就是有转机。

“我是家族继承人，我想这么做，就没人拦得住我，再说了小钱是我的心腹也是知己，我相信她。就当给朋友帮个忙了。”

“我知道你决定不了，所以你回去和她商量一下吧，到时给我电话。上去睡了，我等你好消息。”

莫寒踩着高跟鞋走了，留下回不过神的孔肖吟，她需要好好想想这个诱人的条件。

山雨欲来风满楼了。


	11. 拾壹

钱蓓婷洗完澡才发现小孔根本不在房间。

正准备打电话门就开了，孔肖吟一脸沉重的走进来。

“怎么了宝贝？怎么出去了？”

钱蓓婷上前将人一把抱起，放到沙发上，有点担心。

“嗯……莫寒找我了，你和戴萌出去了吧？”

“是啊。莫莫找你什么事？她没欺负你吧？”

alpha紧张得把人从头到脚检查了一遍，好像莫代表是什么会吃人的妖婆一样。

孔肖吟被逗笑了，上手掐住钱蓓婷的脸颊向外扯，好好的帅气攻愣是被折磨得可可爱爱。

“唔……放开我啦，我有正事儿和你说。”

钱蓓婷的手虚扣着在她脸上作威作福的小爪子，也不敢使劲，怕把omega给捏疼了。

孔肖吟本来是不想理会的，可想了想自己要说的事情还是松了手，她家alpha除了对自己宠溺无度所以可以不管什么面子里子的，可莫寒的提议虽好，但钱蓓婷多半不会答应这样的解决方式。

见大宝贝终于放过自己，钱蓓婷赶紧乘机如实禀告了戴萌的想法。

“戴萌呢，跟我说了情况，她态度还是很坚决的，所以要不然你们就和平分手吧？事情也简单一点了？”

她说得小心翼翼，生怕哪里说的不对又触了雷。

孔肖吟当然知道和平分手是最好的办法，可现在家族给了压力，那块地皮关乎家族企业能否再上一个台阶，可孔家又无法与戴家媲美，就只能靠这点手段了。

莫寒的办法才是最好，让了地给戴家，但自家得到莫家在名义上的支持，这比拿下那个项目更有效。

可偏偏……

钱蓓婷太傲，孔肖吟甚至不太敢开口，她也同样觉得多少有点过分，即便莫寒绝没有那种意思。

“嗯……那个，就是莫寒跟我说了个很好的解决方案，但是吧……我觉得你可能不会同意，而且还会生气所以说……你还听吗？”

孔肖吟一句一顿，努力措辞。

钱蓓婷平常看她嚣张跋扈惯了，突然这么低声下气的还真的觉得浑身难受，紧张了，而且紧绷了，感觉是要出大事。

所以莫寒这个不靠谱是提了什么意见？

“你说吧，你这么搞得我还挺好奇的？”

孔肖吟深吸一口气。

“就是莫寒想让你当莫家干女儿然后她承包我们结婚的一切开销这样我们家和戴家的利益冲突就迎刃而解还有戴家的名声也能保住了。”

孔肖吟生怕自己一个泄气就不敢说了。

“那个……就是这样，你听明白了吗？”

钱蓓婷没有回答，莫寒的好意，她还真不想领。

可是……

孔家又怎么可能同意吧千金嫁给她一个无名小卒呢？

“你让我想想好吗？”

alpha究级的样子让孔肖吟心疼，她几乎有些后悔说了这些话。

“你可以不答应的真的，大不了我们离开。”

“我再想想吧。”

戴萌回到房间时正好碰上了莫寒，她居然在酒店走廊还戴个大墨镜。

“喊寒去哪啦？怎么不好好休息。”

alpha一把将人圈进怀里，脑袋在莫寒的后颈蹭啊蹭。

像一只大狗狗，一点也不像狼。

omega闻到了熟悉的气味，放心靠近戴萌怀里，她很累，身体和精神都是。

本质上莫代表也是个需要保护的女孩子啊。

尤其需要戴萌的保护。

“嗯……累了，你抱我去睡觉吧，其他的醒来再说。”

“乐意效劳，我的女王大人。”

omega是真的很累了，在去床上的途中就已经沉沉睡去。

戴萌轻轻的把人放在床上，正想去换衣服就被抓住了手。

“……别走……戴萌…抱我……”

只是梦呓。

没办法，睡着的小朋友实在太有反差萌了，戴少毫无抵抗力。

哎。

脏就脏着吧。

反正是你不让我走的，到时候也别怪我就这么和你同床共枕了。

alpha顺势躺在莫寒身边，亲吻了怀里的小宝贝。

其实戴萌知道莫寒一定是去见了孔肖吟，虽然不知道这个资本家会拿出什么样的方案去摆平麻烦，但，相信她就好了。

好啦好啦，我也该休息了。

我们都累了。

无论发生什么，醒来一起面对吧。

反正，你跑不掉了。


	12. 拾贰

孔肖吟做了一个梦。

那是初二下半学期的夏天。

贵族学校的制服是很好看的，至少那时她还这么以为。有洁白的衬衫和方格子短裙，那个俏皮的蝴蝶结更是锦上添花。

戴萌是她学生时代不能说是最好吧，但绝对是最形影不离的玩伴。

他们两个的娃娃亲在学校里是一个人尽皆知的谈资，那个年代啊，大家就好像默认了孔肖吟和戴萌就是一对儿，就应该时时刻刻黏在一起，久而久之，自己都习惯了对方的存在。

最初孔肖吟自觉是没有喜欢戴萌的。

那时候讨厌死这个家伙了。虽然是女孩子，但因为是alpha的缘故，戴萌总是把白衬衫和小西裤穿得一丝不苟，而打小就不同寻常的身材长相更是衬托了她的优越。

由于家族的安排她们不得不一起上下学。

金童玉女就是这样的吧。

其实鲜少有人知道，后来孔肖吟的嚣张跋扈有一大半都是戴萌无意中惯出来的。

每次值日帮忙做了，有时候逃课帮忙瞒了，时不时忘记做作业也帮着写了，连受了欺负也找戴萌了。

alpha嘴上总是嫌她烦人多事，可该打的架没落下过，该承担的责任没逃避过。

有那么一瞬间，就真的以为会这么吵吵闹闹一辈子了。

但她们小时候是见过莫寒的。

可惜戴萌和莫寒都没能记得。

在一个学校的联合会上，莫寒和戴萌代表两所最好的贵族学校上台发言。

孔肖吟就是从此开始认识到了一个事实。

那才是真正的金童玉女。

即便她们连认都不认识，可站在一起，你就知道什么叫做天生一对。

所以她放手了。亲手解开束缚两人这么多年的枷锁。

莫名其妙的断送人生中第一次心动。

她是洒脱的，无悔无怨。

直到遇到最爱的钱蓓婷。

孔肖吟挣扎着醒来。

身边的人还在安睡，omega轻轻印上一个吻。

我很爱你。

戴萌和莫寒几乎是同时睁开了眼睛，相视一笑又闹作一团。

温馨来之不易啊，所以格外珍惜。

可惜好景不长。

莫寒的手机不合时宜地响了起来。

“爸爸。”

戴萌听不到电话那头的声音，而莫寒也只是一直说着些“嗯”“好”“知道了”这种猜不到任何交谈内容的词语，简直让人头痛。

电话终于被挂断。

还好看起来女王大人似乎心情还不错。

不是噩耗就好。

“你父亲说了什么？”

戴萌把一头埋在自己怀里的人拉起来，轻轻啄了一下omega软软糯糯的唇瓣。

“哎呀，老爷子让我带你回家嘛。还能有什么事。”

“这可是大事啊，你怎么一副消极怠工的样子嗯？万一你家人不满意我，你可没人要了啊。”

戴萌倒也一点紧张的意思都没有，反正板上钉钉的事儿了，见家长不过走个过场。

估计过会儿她爸也要打来。

看来两个人一起住酒店的事已经被上报了啊。

戴萌的走神被河东狮吼打断。

“喂！你说谁没人要呢！不想活了是吧！”

莫寒把戴小少推倒在床上，一个翻身骑在熟悉的关键部位。

alpha看着身上佯怒的小女人，心里美滋滋。

啧啧，这么可爱傲娇的女朋友哪里找啊。

起了要逗逗她的心思。

“唉……莫莫，我喘不上气了，心脏疼……”

戴萌突然捂住心口，好像呼吸不畅的样子大口喘气，面露痛苦。

莫寒一下子紧张得不行。

想起身又不知道手脚该往哪放，害怕给她造成二次伤害。

“怎么了怎么了！是不是我压着你了，你忍忍啊，我马上起来我们去医院。”

alpha心里在狂笑。

“别急~你给小戴萌做个心肺复苏，配合人工呼吸就好啦！起起伏伏，你懂得。”

……

“给老娘去死！”

有什么东西从床上掉了下来，砸在地毯上发出闷响。

隔壁睡醒的两个人默默放下了正准备敲门的手，相视露出哲学的微笑。

钱蓓婷摇了摇头，溜了溜了，来得不是时候。

却没拽动疯狂把耳朵往门上贴的孔肖吟。

可以啊戴萌，不愧是你讨厌鬼，这么激烈吗！

“走啊，在这听别人的还不如回去实践呢。”

omega立马乖乖挽住alpha的手。

“好的宝贝，我们回去快乐吧！”

烦恼暂且不提了，先享受当下吧。

况且已经确定心意的彼此，情比金坚。

我们可以吵吵闹闹，可以甜甜蜜蜜，但必需携手到老。

幸福生活在招手啊。


	13. 拾叁

酒店会谈无疾而终。

最后小情侣开开心心的各回各家。

但莫寒和孔肖吟心里的大石头却没能放下，钱蓓婷迟迟不表态，让两个omega心里没底，更不敢有下一步行动。

家里已经把戴萌和莫寒的关系查了个底朝天，当真是一点隐私都没给人留，而且两家家长已经迅速勾结上并商量她们的订婚了。

真的搞笑，连家长都还没来得及正式拜访，他们已经开始亲家长亲家短的了。

按照约定，两天后要在酒店和双方父母见个面。

莫寒还是决定找钱蓓婷谈谈。

“孔肖吟和你说了吧？”

两个人并排坐在公司的天台上喝着咖啡。其实平常还有许佳琪的，但今天莫寒有话要说，特意把人支去谈合同。

“嗯说了。”

“当我妹妹？可以吗？”

莫寒放下手里的小瓷杯，看向钱蓓婷。

“我要是拒绝，岂不是显得不识抬举。”

说话的人低着头，没去直视她真诚的眼神。

原来这家伙是这么想……

莫代表皱眉，有些不爽快。

“你就这么想我的？觉得我看不起你是吗？”

“不是……我只是觉得，放下自尊，不值得。可我明明那么爱她，却不愿意受一点点算不上的委屈，别人求之不得的东西，我不想要。我知道你是好意，只是讨厌这样的自己，很可笑。”

莫寒看见那个从来打落牙齿和血吞的人流了泪。

“其实我和你还有许佳琪并不是一个世界的人，你精明成熟，事无巨细，一直有自己努力的目标和规划。而KiKi小公主呢，被家里宠着长大，来M上班也不过是像上幼儿园一样，你帮她的家里人看着她而已，可她看起来天真甚至有点傻得可爱，其实她活得最通透也藏的最深。你知道吗？我曾见证过她处理情敌的手段，可比你狠多了。而我……我什么都没有，你们的家庭有权或者有钱，可我只有自己，奋斗了这么多年，我仍然只是一个小经理，一个月拿着还没有小孔一个包贵的工资，我怎么娶她？又怎么接受你给我的身份？接受了，不就把我这么多年所做的一切全盘否定了吗？”

莫寒没再说话。

或许钱蓓婷说得对，她们不是一路人，就像她们做了这么多年的好友，却不曾了解过彼此的想法。

莫寒拿包起身。

“以后还是桥归桥路归路吧。我会告诉许佳琪别再烦你，至于之前我的提议，你全当没听见就好，钱蓓婷，从前我从没觉得你和我们有什么不一样，今天我知道了。”

“你根本不比我们任何人差，你只是输给了自己。如果你不能舍弃不知道从什么地方而来的自卑，你的确永远都配不上骄傲自信的孔肖吟。”

高跟鞋踩在地上的声音远了。

她听见自己的呜咽。

“戴萌……来我家陪陪我，好不好？”

莫寒没再回到岗位，反正耽误一天还有许佳琪盯着，不会有事。

alpha不知道发生了什么事，只觉得听到omega没精打采的语气很心疼，立马丢下急得跳脚的经纪人往心上人处赶。

门铃响起的时候，莫寒正在玫瑰浴。

也顾不得礼义廉耻，只能光着身子去开门，再说本来就是想洗得香喷喷的勾引她陪自己做爱，她需要发泄郁闷情绪。

戴萌无法用言语形容自己眼前的一幕。

硬了。

就是看见的一瞬间就硬了。

身体做出了最好的表达。

莫寒走过来的一路都是水渍，她真的一丝不挂，还有细小的水滴顺着侧颈线往下滑落，在锁骨的凹陷处汇成一潭，又承受不住地隐入更深的沟壑。

omega被炽热的眼神灼烧，不自觉的释放出柏林少女。

戴萌尝到了与以往不同的味道，藏在冷淡下的狂野。

橘滋脏话的暴烈被激发，在小小的门廊里横冲直撞。

最终击向莫寒的理智。

“我要。”

眼尾都是挡不住的艳色，红红的，像极了每次被欺负到哭的样子。

“莫寒，今天是你自找的，别想求我放过你了。”

alpha跨进门，反手上了锁。

舌尖在全身游走，一寸寸侵蚀着娇嫩的肌肤，水滴被舔舐干净，又留下新的痕迹。

戴萌的衣服也全不知被失去理智的omega丢去了哪。

她们没能等到去床上，莫寒只能堪堪坐在小小的鞋柜上，背后是冰凉的全身镜。

alpha今天的耐性各位好，只是不痛不痒的在花苞上扫过，也不给她给自己快感的机会。

要憋疯了。

小腹里有团火，一路烧进心里。

“戴萌……老公……嗯…我…嗯不舒服……你快点…进来…啊…肏我……”

生殖器胀大了一个度。

“求我，求我我就给你嗯？”

戴萌坏笑着，探入了一个指节，浅浅的律动起来。

“啊啊啊……不够…呜……求你…求你了……”

粗大的生殖器一进到底，刺入生殖腔。

莫寒瞬间高潮。

她颤抖着，神志不清，却没得到alpha的怜惜。

戴萌已经警告了，今天求她也没用。

莫寒只是不断的攀上顶峰又重重摔落。

最后omega被翻过来，看见镜子里放荡的自己。

“别……”

“莫莫，我好爱你啊，嗯……我很舒服。”

情话太有效了，莫寒受到刺激，开始收缩甬道。

戴萌只觉得腰眼很酸。

想灌满她。

想让她怀孕。

“老婆，给我生个孩子吧。”

大量液体冲破阻碍，来到温暖的腔内。

莫寒在陷入昏迷之前只听见戴萌这样说。


	14. 拾肆

钱蓓婷一声不响地走了。

那之后不久孔肖吟也跟着消失。

戴萌却没想到孔肖吟离开前要见的最后一个人是自己。

谈话很短，地点在她们一起念的那个初中。

孔肖吟说，让她和莫寒好好在一起，要珍惜彼此。

她说出了小时候的秘密，说出轻易放手的青春，也告诉了戴萌那个天生一对的故事。

她显得格外平静，把戴萌准备好的安慰全部拒之门外。

孔肖吟变了。

沉默而孤独。

要走的那天去机场送她的人是莫寒。

戴萌并不知道，所以后来把孔家大小姐失踪的错误一股脑怪到自己头上。她以为是迟钝才没发现孔肖吟的不对劲。

其实那是omega们的秘密。

莫寒再闭口不谈关于那两个人的事情，即便是许佳琪缠着她非要知道钱蓓婷的下落她也没说。

她们私奔了。

知情者越少越好。

钱蓓婷没能放下心里矛盾的自尊，却更难以克服对孔肖吟的爱，所以她想着，就走吧，别回来了。可omega没给她机会，不管用了什么方法，结局就是她们一起去了没人认识的地方，重新生活。

莫寒不是不羡慕的。

两人，三餐，四季。

或许她和戴萌多少算是幸运的，没有任何阻力，顺顺利利的感情，奢侈的生活，这同样是别人求不来的。

爱情的千百种模样啊。

生活归于平静。

见家长的过程意料之中的顺利，长辈们早就达成一致了，本身就是走个过场而已。

商议好的订婚日期很急，莫寒甚至觉得要不是非要搞个繁琐的订婚仪式，他们都想直接让她们办婚礼。

行程突然变得非常紧张，每天早退两个小时，就不得不把工作排得更满，问题下了班也不是回家温存，而是奔走于各大策划公司、订婚场地、自助餐厅……

戴萌一个自由人士还好，大不了把通告一停，莫寒苦不堪言，工作又不能耽误，每天回家倒头就睡，随之而来的就是alpha叫天天不应叫地地不灵了。

她不是神仙啊……

有七情六欲的啊……

每天香怀软玉，莫寒这个人睡相又极其差，在戴萌怀里还不老实，蹭蹭这，摸摸那。

碰到不该碰的地方几乎天天发生。

可怜的狼崽就只能睁着眼，发着热，绝望的等待天亮。

莫寒实在太忙了，也没时间好好看看自己alpha已经被折磨成了什么样。

直到她们终于迎来了好不容易争取来的周末假期。

omega神清气爽。

alpha不堪重负。

戴萌已经顶着黑眼圈晃了好几天了。

“难得有一天没事唉~你怎么无精打采的啊？”

莫寒骑在正躺在床上挺尸的人胯上，故意模仿交合的幅度上上下下。

哼，老娘就不信了，你还能当柳下惠坐怀不乱了？

……

戴萌紧闭着眼，一动不动。

“你到底怎么了？不舒服吗？”

看她这样子，莫寒终于也担心起来，皱着眉凑到alpha的耳边。

现在好了，整个人都爬上来了。

戴萌恶狠狠地翻身，把不休不饶的兔子压在身下。

“你好意思说！你每天回来洗了澡就睡，还非要抱着我睡！还乱动！我已经整整一周没睡个完整觉了！”

“我告诉你莫寒！老子今天就把这些天来受的委屈全在你身上讨回来！”

“累死也值了！”

牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流啊。

“喂你……唔”

莫寒的话还没说完……

能不能别窗帘都不拉就白日宣淫……

睡衣被大力丢到床下的地毯上，又被尽职尽责的戴森机器人推到了房间一角。

光着身体的omega还暴露在自然的阳光下，羞愧难当。

而alpha正虔诚的亲吻着她光滑细腻的背脊，腺体散发出诱人的香气将皮肤熏红。

“怕什么…我们可是别墅…哪有人看。”

戴萌说话时发出的气流和唇瓣微微的颤动撕扯着莫寒的羞耻心。

怎么在一起以后越来越没有底线了……

算了算了，随它去好吧随它去。

我们合法小情侣在家做个爱你路过还非要看我可就要告你了！

插入的很顺利，戴萌忍了这么久，她又何尝不是呢？

“啧啧啧，你看看，发洪水了。”

莫寒红着脸瞪了罪魁祸首一眼。

其实她也感觉到了，尾骨潮潮的，还有向上漫延的趋势。

“咱们家还是应该多买几套床上用品，唉每次都搞得湿透，我都在考虑是不是应该去买个防止小孩子尿床的那种垫子了。”

“你给我闭嘴！你他妈有本事别射我里面！”

戴萌被吼得鸦雀无声。

“对不起老婆，我们还是专心点。”

莫寒果真是生气了，今天格外努力的想把alpha榨出来。

甬道滚烫的打着颤，戴萌很快就有了想要射精的感觉。

“莫莫，我想射了。”

“别啊~嗯……我还没够呢……啊不行…”

这几声娇喘百转千回，戴萌更把持不住了。

“唔莫寒！”

一个猛挺，生殖器紧紧卡在腔口，迅速成结将液体全数堵在了omega的小腹里。

“混蛋……”

莫寒歪了歪头，合上眼，享受着高潮后的余韵。

戴萌也心满意足的喷发着憋了一周的液体，射精持续了很长时间。

虽然本次做爱时长不尽如人意，但体验极佳。

下次继续努力吧。

争取‘做’到面面俱到。


	15. 拾伍

订婚宴热闹而隆重。

西式的婚纱礼服都是从名家手上出来的，捧花用了一束空运来的满天星，戒指是一天前才到的，用莫寒的话来说就是“戴萌怎么能选了个这么暴发户气质的戒指。”

鸽子蛋大小的蓝钻，堪比《泰坦尼克号》里那颗海洋之星。

莫代表从头到脚写着嫌弃，要不是真的来不及她甚至都不想戴上这个土了吧唧的东西。

“我以为你会喜欢的……可贵了……”

狼崽委屈巴巴。

她把这几年做钢琴家赚到的通告费全搭进去了……

结果谁知道老婆不喜欢。

“……不是…看久了的话…这小东西还挺别致，哈哈哈。”

笑得有点假……

但也是戴萌的心意啊，她是真的把自己的积蓄全拿去买戒指了，现在一穷二白。

“真的嘛！我就知道喊寒会喜欢的！”

“是啦是啦，你不要抱我这么紧啦。”

仪式没有司仪也没什么环节，只是为上流社会互相奉承巴结提供了场合。

订婚宴就是这样的，结婚典礼才能按照自己的意愿来。

莫寒不同于戴萌，她是财阀代表，和这些老狐狸都要打交道，不停的有人来敬酒，还不能拿个葡萄汁在人精面前造假。

一开始戴萌还有意帮着挡酒，后来才发现即使她替了，莫寒还是逃不过要喝的命运。

中场休息的时候omega已然醉了。

她不得不丢下一个烂摊子带人回房休息。

扛着脸红耳赤的小兔子上楼时狠狠地拍了她的屁股几下，迷迷糊糊的莫寒可爱得要死，嘟嘟囔囔的说着些外星语言。

但醉酒的人是没什么羞耻心可言的。

莫寒痴痴的笑起来，戴萌刚把人放到床上，她又贴上来亲吻alpha的下颚骨。

后来变成轻轻的啃咬。

“唔……戴萌戴萌~我好喜欢你啊~”

心化成一汪春水。

“好啦，我知道了，我也是。我带你去洗澡了好不好？”

戴萌的手托在莫寒臀下，她就乖乖跳起来夹住alpha窄细有力的腰，尽职尽责地扮演一个人形挂件。

哭笑不得。

察觉到不对的时候房间里已经被柏林少女的甜蜜溢满。

戴萌凑上去用脸感受omega腺体的温度。

发情了……

小祖宗太会挑时间了。

赶紧将人往床里一丢，莫寒开始做出无意识的求欢行为，拼了命地撕扯自己的婚纱。

戴萌听见‘呲啦’一声，那是心在滴血的声音吧……

alpha一腔热血涌向生殖器。

要是不好好爽一下都对不起我这几十万的布料！

橘滋脏话呼啸而来。

撞在莫寒的神经上。

好热……好想被戴萌进入……

“别急宝贝儿，我马上就让你舒服了。”

戴萌坏笑着，慢条斯理地扯领带，脱西装，解皮带……

要不是莫寒真的被抽干了力气，就要不温柔的跃起来帮忙了。

她明明看见小戴萌已经耀武扬威了！

搞快点是会死还是会萎！

“你…嗯…快点啊…老公~”

这声老公可谓是风韵万千，戴萌一下子红了眼。

还忍什么？

必需化身老婆的打桩机呀！

又不知道是个为期几日的苦战了。

许佳琪在招待客人的地方焦头烂额……

十分钟前她收到了来自莫寒的短信。

“莫莫发情了，楼下靠你和老吴了，不胜感激，改日必有重谢。”

显然这是戴萌发的。

来不及想太多，就要应付围上来的合作商。

吴哲晗头疼的站在一边看着自己夫人喝了一杯又一杯。

为啥老总订婚小助理害得往死里喝？

可她是要拿手术刀的人，滴酒不沾。

唉……

生活不易啊。

最后还是戴家人来解了围。

吴哲晗终于可以把许佳琪从酒缸里捞出来。

omega反应开始迟钝了，看着有点生气的alpha怯怯的不敢说话。

怀里的人像只小猫，眼尾有些发红，挑起一抹媚色。

“唉，你真是个小磨人精。”

吴哲晗又不忍心向喝多了酒的小朋友发脾气，只能低下头碰碰鼻子以示惩罚。

许佳琪见吴哲晗无可奈何的样子得意极了，一头金色的小卷发晃呀晃。

“我就知道……嘻嘻……我的五折才不会怪企琪呢！”

“再说了…企琪很乖的唔……”

她睡着了。

在爱人的臂弯里。

吴哲晗抱着宝贝走向停在酒店门口的车子。

“吴院长。”

脚步一下子顿住。

“好久不见。”

“我来接KiKi回家。”


	16. 拾陆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *解锁新人物 孙芮 A 信息素：梧桐影木 许佳琪的alpha姐姐 重组家庭 异父异母*

吴哲晗真的想大步走掉。

可是不行，许佳琪知道会很生气。

她没再动，也没有转过头。

“怎么，妹夫见到我也不打个招呼吗？”

怀里的人许是听到了熟悉而想念的声音，不安分的扭动起来。吴哲晗一个分神，那人已经把差点滑落的许佳琪稳稳接住。

alpha的愤怒溢于言表。

可拳头握住又松开了。

“好久不见，别来无恙。”

孙芮。

一个让吴哲晗不得不打起十二分精神去应对的恶梦。

无数次她听见许佳琪在梦中抽泣着喊出的名字，始终存在于许佳琪通讯录第一联系人的名字，在遇到危险和麻烦就会脱口而出的名字。

孙芮。

孙芮。

是彼此的魔咒。

她现在抱着沉沉睡着的小女人，眼里已经看不到别人了。

“佳琪我带走了，谢谢你照看她。”

吴哲晗挡住了孙芮的去路。

“她是我的妻子，我自会照顾好，还是不麻烦娘家人了。”

视线从女孩红红的脸颊上移开，落在面前的alpha身上。

这个让许佳琪不顾一切不惜与家族断绝关系的人，到底有什么特别呢。

有钱？不不不，许家富可敌国。

有势？许家在邻国才是正真的权势滔天。

只有这张脸确实很吸引人。

可自己同样不差。

孙芮勾起嘴角。

“结婚？哦，明天等她醒了，就去离。”

“不可能！她是你妹妹，你永远改变不了这一点。”

吴哲晗歇斯底里。

“今天是戴萌和莫寒的订婚宴我不和你争，我还要留下帮忙，谢谢你照顾吴夫人，明天我会上门接她回家。”

孙芮没再多言，她不想和一个已经气得失去理智的人争辩，这样没有意义，也改变不了结果。

绕开吴哲晗的时候她听见耳语。

“这里不是你的势力范围，还是别这么嚣张的好。”

呵。

那又怎样。

跑车留下的尾烟扑面而来，无声的挑衅。

吴哲晗久久不能回神。

许佳琪……

我该怎么办。

那边硝烟四起，这边却暧昧不断。

戴萌搂着脱力的莫寒，赤身裸体地靠在床头。

omega眯着眼，有点昏昏欲睡。

身体的热度已经降下来不少，虽然是发情期没错，但做爱本身仍是个体力活。

alpha的手还在作乱。

微凉的指尖描摹着脊骨的轮廓，一遍一遍。

“嗯…别摸……”

戴萌轻笑出声。

牵起她搭在自己胸口的手。

钻石折射出细碎的光撒在莫寒脸上。

好美。

会发光的大概并不是昂贵的珠宝，而是心爱的姑娘。

一时间移不开眼。

兔子被炙热的目光诱导，让人既兴奋又害怕的热浪滚滚而来。

omega轻吟出声。

还没来得及换的床单更湿了个彻底。

“啊…戴萌…我想要……”

alpha露出得意的微笑，她就是这个目的啊。

橘滋脏话在空气中无声的庆祝。

新一轮爱的战争又打响了。

戴萌本就没有尽兴，要不是看omega实在是累得够呛，她才不会就这么停下来休息。

眼下这个情况可就怪不得她了，是你自己喊着想被插入的啊。

猛烈的撞击让两个人的耻骨都红红的，莫寒更甚，不仅仅是那一小块，她全身几乎都没有一处能正大光明露出来的地方了。

带了哭腔求戴萌轻一点慢一点，甬道却诚实的收缩着不让alpha退出。

唉，矛盾的生命体啊。

却不舍得宝贝掉眼泪。

戴萌放慢速度，俯身吻过她的眉眼，舔舐雪白侧颈，吮噬鲜艳红果。

虔诚如教徒膜拜上帝。

情欲被推向高潮。

莫寒颤抖着泄了身。

戴萌加速挺动，白浊的液体喷射在腔内，断断续续的，拍打娇嫩的腔壁。

alpha情难自禁，说起来也是订婚后的第一次，她终于咬破的omega的腺体。

尖牙刺破薄薄的皮肤，莫寒只觉得后颈微微痛了一下，随后就是铺天盖地的快感。

橘滋脏话源源不断的涌入体内，好像不是自己的身体了，是真正属于那个alpha的私有物。

莫寒以为她会很抗拒很排斥。

她这么努力就是不想让自己成为附庸。

可当那一刻真的来临，原来只有满满的安心。

是一种归属感。

无可替代的幸福。


	17. 拾柒

吴哲晗在阳台上站了很久。

戴萌和莫寒就坐在她身后的沙发上一言不发。

她们接到电话的时候刚结束一场性事，最后不得不打了抑制剂来劝不肯听话的人。

夜风很凉，吴哲晗却像自虐一样穿着单薄的衬衫像一尊雕塑一样一动不动，谁说她都不听。

戴萌好几次都想用暴力解决问题了，却被莫寒制止。

现在已经是凌晨三点半。

其实omega的体力已经快要支撑不住这么耗下去。

莫寒站起来走到吴哲晗身边，肩上还披着戴萌的外套。

“许佳琪来公司上班是她父亲拜托我做的，我们俩家是合作伙伴，私交也不错，那时候她一个人突然跑来，我就只能照顾好这个小公主。”

吴哲晗没有反应，就好像没有听见。

莫寒又自顾自的说下去。

“后来相处久了发现她是个很可爱单纯的孩子，也真心实意的对我好，所以我们成了最好的朋友，彼此扶持。”

“可其实我并不了解她。”

吴哲晗侧了侧头，看向莫寒。

“你知道钱蓓婷曾和我说过什么吗？”

“什么？”吹了一夜冷风，她的声音哑得不像话，嗓子火辣辣的疼。

“她说，许佳琪并没有看起来的那么单纯，说她的心比谁都狠。”

吴哲晗闭了闭眼，再睁开时眼前的人变成了她魂牵梦绕的女孩。

佳琪。

别走，别丢下我。

戴萌在莫寒的惊呼声中冲了过来，一把抓住差点栽下楼的疯子。

莫寒探向她的额头。

“她发高烧了。”

“我带她去医院，你快去休息吧，不用等我了。”

戴萌急匆匆的架着人下了楼，不一会儿就看见有车使出了大门。

莫寒看着光亮一点点的远去。

“可我不信的。她不是坏人，只是害怕被伤害。”

寂静的夜里只有她低声的叹息。

吴哲晗，你永远不知道你对许佳琪而言意味着什么。

在你面前她总是那么完美无瑕啊。

可我见过，她歇斯底里却无药可医的模样。

omega转身回了房。

她累了，需要休息了。

眼前的环境是陌生的。

窗帘没有拉严，有对面大楼的灯光洒在床边。

许佳琪被恶梦惊醒，审视这漆黑的四周。

不在家，也没有可以随时诱她发情的吴哲晗爱欲之巅的围绕。

却闻见另一种安心。

梧桐影木。

许佳琪几乎是从床上跳起来，连整齐码放在床边的拖鞋都被踢到了床下难再找到的地方。

孙芮的手搭在门把上，听到里面的兵荒马乱。

她想起小时候。

那时许佳琪乖巧可爱，总喜欢跟在她的屁股后面“三哥哥，三哥哥”的叫个没完。

可她从没觉得烦。

第一次见面的时候妈妈告诉孙芮这个叫做许佳琪的妹妹才刚刚一岁，所以要宠着她，爱护她。

管家问她想不想抱抱妹妹。

初到新家的她怎么敢拒绝在许家服侍了近三十年的老佣人，只能点头装作开心的接受。

那只胖乎乎的手握住了小姑娘的大拇指。

那是孙芮第一次见到天使。

小家伙在朝她笑呢。

所以她听了妈妈的嘱托，照顾妹妹，保护妹妹，把小朋友从小宠到了大。

家里的两个孩子一个分化成了alpha，一个却成了omega。

许父不再让她们成天呆在一起。

而天使长大了，变成了恶魔。

许佳琪变得很漂亮，像极了她难产而亡的母亲。

有时她们的父亲会痴痴的望着那张脸出神。

孙芮也会。

她始终将她视作珍宝。

可惜她不会叫她三哥哥了。

在家里遇到许佳琪总会仰头走过，连一个眼神都不给。

不得不交流的时候她也只会礼貌而疏离的轻轻喊一声。

“孙芮。”

无数个夜里她梦见天使落入凡尘，而自己却被孤零零的留在万米高空，脚下是绵软虚无的云，她不敢动啊，怕粉身碎骨。

感情变了质。

最后许佳琪走了，躲到没有孙芮的国度。

她不敢打开这扇门。

吴哲晗可能不会想到在她面前天不怕地不怕的孙芮，其实不过是仗着许佳琪的不省人事。

门把手突然动了，被人大力的压下去。

许佳琪看清面前的人。

她以为自己在做梦。

梦里孙芮总是这样，站在门外，不肯进来。

许佳琪没发现自己泪流满面。

那双手拂过她的面颊，有温度的真实。

我们紧紧相拥。

原来我这么想你。

原来我这么爱你。


	18. 拾捌

再遇到吴哲晗之后，许佳琪就没再大把大把的吃过药。

医生说，或许已经找到了更好的良药。

孙芮抱过她以后沉默的关上了门。

才有那么一点点的时间来抑制情绪。

其实她很怕苦的。

所以特别想念吴哲晗，在情欲里忘记一切悲痛的负罪感才能让她平静下来。

门被人轻轻推开。

孙芮已经换了件得体的正装。

“孙芮，我……”

“现在是凌晨五点四十五分，我想你也睡不着了，给你十分钟收拾好自己，去你家拿东西。”

又是这样……

为什么？

什么时候开始孙芮变得这么偏执，一意孤行的安排自己的一切，她逃出了家里，却逃不出精神上画地为牢的折磨。

“收拾什么？我不会跟你走的，不会的不会的！”

许佳琪蜷缩起身子，一双眼瞪得通红。

这是她第一次发现，原来药物早就遏制不了她内心的恐惧和压抑。

孙芮皱起眉头，她心里很没底，只是习惯了在这个小孩子面前严厉。

她是怎么回事，表现得很不正常。

许佳琪觉得眼前的东西都在动。

张着血盆大口。

“你真恶心，爱上姐姐吗？”

“哈哈哈哈，许佳琪是变态吧！”

“你们不知道吗？许佳琪和孙芮搞在一起了哈哈哈哈！”

“不是不是！我没有！啊！”

孙芮被眼前的一幕吓到，一时间手足无措。

许佳琪疯狂的尖叫，说着她听不懂的话，拼了命地敲打自己的头。

“我没有！呜呜呜…你们别说了…别说了…孙芮救救我…救救我…”

大步上前抱住精神恍惚的omega。

剧烈的情绪波动让她精疲力竭，昏死在梧桐影木的包围中。

汽车疾驰向医院。

吴哲晗醒来的时候戴萌躺在陪护床上睡得正香。

脑袋好像灌了铅，沉重得起不了身。

“戴…咳咳咳……”

吴哲晗无可奈何，只好按了呼叫铃。

熟悉的医生进了门她才反应过来是在自家医院，同事们说着嘘寒问暖的话，让人心里暖呼呼的。

突然有个实习生匆匆忙忙跑进来，门撞到墙壁发出的响声吓了吴哲晗一大跳，戴萌也被吵醒了。

“吴…吴院，您夫人被送到抢救室了！”

吴哲晗闻言就要挣扎着起来，可刚一动就有人胆战心惊的把她重新按回床上。

戴萌站起来扯了扯睡乱的衣服。

“你别动了，我去看看吧。”

也没等到回答就快步出了门。

吴哲晗看了一眼时间，已经六点半了。

再过一会儿，我接你回家。

急诊室门口只站着几个穿西装的人，左臂上还贴着相同的族徽。

许家人。

惊动到了这个地步，恐怕许佳琪很严重。

戴萌不禁捏了把汗。

身后有脚部传来，熟悉的，急促的。

“戴萌。怎么样了？”

莫寒额上都是细密的汗珠，唇色也发着白。

alpha心疼的将人搂入怀。

默默无言。

omega干着急，戴萌却只抱着她一句话都不说，让她有种很不好的预感。

“你别只抱着我啊，你快说啊许佳琪什么情况？”

“她……不太好，我刚隐约听见医生说什么药物过量。”

“而且我看见她家族不止一个代理律师来了。”

已经不需要什么解释了。

超过一个的律师出现在医院里，基本上，就是来确立遗嘱。

怎么会……

莫寒有些腿软，眼前阵阵发黑。

“孙…孙芮呢？”

戴萌这才想起没看见那个许家的少主。

很奇怪，许佳琪危在旦夕，她怎么会这时离开？

其实是戴萌没发现，她本就与孙芮不熟，而此时她一身狼狈，两人匆匆错身时，彼此都没注意到对方的存在。

她去了吴哲晗的病房。

是无意中听到护士说吴院长高烧住院，装作她的朋友才问到了房间号。

情敌相见，自然分外眼红。

但孙芮现在没兴趣也没心思和一个病人争吵。

她只想知道，她的妹妹为什么会吃了那么多精神性药物。

“KIKI在抢救。”

“咳咳…我知道了，她怎么样？”

被问到的人觉得好笑。

“你问我？我还想问问你呢！为什么我妹妹会患上重度抑郁，她自己乱用药你知不知道！安定剂啊那可是安定剂她一吃就是一大把！你是怎么照顾她的嗯！你告诉我啊！”

吴哲晗被吼得头更疼了。

她好像听不懂孙芮的话。

什么药？

许佳琪明明好好的。

她到底隐瞒了什么？


	19. 拾玖

小小的病房陷入沉默。

只剩下孙芮嘶吼后的喘息。

吴哲晗觉得自己大概是把脑子烧坏了，她竟然理解不了孙芮说的话。

许佳琪从没吃过什么神经性的药物，至少在她面前。

但不可否认的是omega的身体的确差得不行，每一次性爱过后她都无可避免的要发一场高烧，起先吴哲晗很在意，还想带她去医院检查，可女孩子死活不肯，烧总是来的快去的也快，的确无伤大雅，后来也就作罢了。

原来不是体质原因，而是药物的后遗症吗？

吴哲晗不敢想。

孙芮的手机铃声打破了尴尬的气氛。

“父亲。”

“我知道了，我会处理好。”

吴哲晗仔细听着被刻意压低的对话，她从没见过许佳琪的父亲，两个人结婚得很仓促，拿着户口本就去扯了证，说起来她还欠她一个婚礼。

孙芮接完电话就走了，也没再追究那个问题。

发着高烧的alpha以为许佳琪肯定是她的小妻子已经没事了，这个人才会冲到自己病房来发疯。

闹钟响了。

早上八点整。

吴哲晗给自己取了针，她要去兑现承诺了，去接小女人回家。

也要问问清楚到底怎么回事。

可她却没想到是这样的光景。

急诊室门口乌泱泱站了一大堆人。

莫寒和戴萌靠在一起，坐在一旁的椅子上。

omega看起来哭过了，眼眶红红的，现在有些涣散的盯着地面。

心没来由的慌乱起来。

是戴萌先发现了站在那的吴哲晗。

还穿着单薄的病号服，一张脸惨白惨白的。

莫寒站起来，走到她面前。

“KIKI目前状况不好，你要做好心理准备，许家老爷子刚来了电话给孙芮，等稳定下来他们要带人回去治疗了。”

吴哲晗一言不发，呆呆地看着被人群围住的孙芮。

莫寒终究于心不忍。

“你……也别太伤心了，那边的治疗条件更好，还有她的家人照顾，许佳琪也能好的更快。”

“她是不是真的吃药？”

她的手在抖，心也在抖。

其实她并不需要一个答案，事实摆在眼前，没什么好说的了。

“嗯……这个事情我希望你能冷静的听我说，许佳琪她确实是出现过很糟糕的精神问题，但是遇见你以后其实她已经好很多了真的。”

莫寒还怕她不信，紧紧握住的那只抖得不正常的的手。

“PDST，对吧。”

这不是疑问句。

其实她是医生啊，早该察觉的。

那么明显的创伤后应激障碍。

为什么就是没发现呢？

为什么就是不去在意呢？

你看你看，她总是很容易发情，她骗你说是因为太爱你了，不是啊，是因为她害怕，所以用情欲逃避现实。

“她害怕声音……对不对？”

吴哲晗的眼睛红得像要滴血。

戴萌心惊不已，她觉得吴哲晗也到了极限了，下一秒就会崩溃的样子。

莫寒拦住了她想要把人拽走的手。

“对。她住我家的那段时间，只要有一点点比较大的声音她都会表现得很惊慌。”

莫寒想起了那段晦暗的日子。

许佳琪常常把自己锁在浴室里，只要有人说话她都会歇斯底里。

医生说，她出现了幻觉。

许佳琪发病时常常会尖叫着让别人闭嘴。

那时候莫寒就知道的，许佳琪一辈子都难走出来。

所以只好开始带着她去上班。

渐渐的，她没那么闭塞自己了。

后来认识吴哲晗。

那段时间许佳琪真的很快乐，莫寒减少了她的药量，她也没再发病。

再后来甚至可以不吃。

吴哲晗就是最好的良方。

“你救过她，这次也别丢下她，算我求求你。”

戴萌眼底满是心疼。

大家都以为莫寒无坚不摧吧，可她怎么觉得这个小小的肩膀上，担了太重的担子。

很多年后戴萌问莫寒，为什么明明知道许佳琪回家治疗是最好的选择，又煽动吴哲晗去抢呢？

彼时莫寒往alpha的怀里缩了缩，露出无奈。

“这种病是心病不是吗？身体可以治好，心却很难，KIKI需要吴哲晗的陪伴才会好起来，可本质上我也是普通人也有私心，孙芮是我的发小啊，她早就疯了，我却不想让她连疯了都孤孤单单。”

“所以我把烂摊子丢给吴哲晗，她去选，才不会后悔。”

她就好像站在悬崖边上，面前是豺狼虎豹，身后是万丈深渊。

我该怎么办？

许佳琪。

我该拿你怎么办？


	20. 贰拾

吴哲晗要放手了。

真要亲口说出来的时候反而如释重负。

其实是因为爱不是吗？只要她好好的，幸福快乐，在不在一起都一样啊。

“我……”

话还没出口，手术室的门突然被大力推开。

医生匆匆忙忙地跑到吴哲晗的面前。

“吴院，请您马上换衣服进急救室，夫人一直在喊您的名字。”

“她需要你。”

变故让所有人措手不及。

吴哲晗以为自己听错了，傻站着反应不过来。

戴萌轻轻推了她一把。

“快去啊你，关键时刻掉什么链子，你再不去我看姓孙的要冲进去了啊。”

孙芮难以形容当她看着吴哲晗冲进诊室的心情。

羡慕，嫉妒，失望，也很无奈。

我来晚了对不对？

最初给了你离开的机会，然后一错再错。

急诊室里吴哲晗打起了十二分精神，负责抢救的医生说洗了胃以后身体上已经脱离危险，只是情绪极度不稳定。

她被自己给自己强加的精神负担压垮了。

“不要…我不走……五折呜呜呜……我不走……”

心如刀割。

omega毫无血色的小脸上全是泪痕。

吴哲晗把人拉进怀里。还要小心翼翼的怕碰了她扎着针的手背。

“不哭不哭，我不走，你也不走，我们哪也不去，好不好？”

许佳琪的眼皮颤动着，被噩梦缠身的她挣扎着想要醒来。

她终于看见吴哲晗。

身边充斥的是令人安心的爱欲之巅。

身体在发热，在这种很奇怪的情境下。

alpha对信息素本就十分敏感，对自己的omega就更是如此。

吴哲晗皱着眉遣散了医生护士，说病人情绪不稳定让大家都出去给留点安静的空间。

吴哲晗知道自己也起了反应，可她却不想再这样心甘情愿的做一个泄欲工具。

以前不知道，以为是因为爱才想做。

现在才明白，想做的话，爱不爱都不重要。

许佳琪不知道为什么吴哲晗收敛了信息素，甚至眉眼都冷了下来。

是不是她嫌弃自己了？

她也觉得，许佳琪是变态对不对？

omega泛着不正常的潮红，身体好热，心却冷得发抖。

她看见了摆在一边没来得及收起的医疗工具。

有一把手术刀。

血是在一瞬间奔涌而出的。

洒在吴哲晗的无菌服上。

许佳琪使了力，血液来不及凝结就又源源不断。

alpha的医生本能发挥了作用，迅速找出纱布要给她止血。

“滚啊！你别碰我！”

许佳琪不肯配合，也不管不顾失血的危险性。

只有阵阵眩晕让她难以忍受，腥气完全掩盖了其他的味道，她更毫无安全感可言了，对着想要安抚她的吴哲晗拳打脚踢。

“KIKI！”

孙芮破门而入。

“按住她，打镇静剂还有止血！”

吴哲晗喊到。

此刻没有什么情敌不情敌的了，许佳琪出了事，谁都不能承受这个后果。

两个alpha的力量不是一个omega可以抗衡的，更何况她现在身体虚得不行。

一针镇静打下去，哭闹不止的许佳琪也安静下来。

还好时间不长，失血也不算太多，吴哲晗细心包好，悬着的心落了地。

随后呼了医生。

两人守在床前良久沉默着。

“谈谈？”

“好。”

诊室外还是站着一堆许家人。

戴萌和莫寒也没走。

吴哲晗和孙芮都是一身的血，触目惊心。

“你们……”

“可以探视她吗？”

戴萌本想问她们怎么搞成这个样子，却被莫寒抢了话头。

“她睡了，你们先回去吧，谢了。”

吴哲晗看着莫寒。

她不是为了今天道谢，而是那些许佳琪歇斯底里的日子里能得如此挚友悉心照料而感谢。

“不用，她是我最好的朋友，应该的。”

戴萌搂着累坏了的自家omega走了。

她们来到楼梯间。

“你带她走吧，回许家。”

孙芮挑了挑眉，她到是没想到吴哲晗会主动让步。

可太迟了。

“如果我能带走她，她今天就不会出现在医院了。”

从兜里摸出一包烟，点火的动作并不娴熟，把玩火机的样子倒是倾倒众生。

“她曾经很爱我，但现在，她爱上你了。”

孙芮手里的烟一点点燃尽，她也不抽，只是拿着，看苟延残喘的火星。

熄不灭心火，也烧不掉底线。

这才她们的结局。

伦理是底线，爱情太难熬过去。

“或许她爱我吧，可她最信你。”

这才是吴哲晗难解的心结。

爱会留有余地，而信任毫无保留。

“这种东西，是可以在朝夕培养出来的，而我们分开这么多年，她仍把远在异国的我当做第一联系人，你就应该反思了。”

“错的不是她，是你。”

孙芮弹了弹烟灰。

灰尘飘飘扬扬，落在吴哲晗脚下。

“给她多一点信任你的理由和勇气，渐渐让她忘记我吧。这辈子，没能做个好情人，最起码我还能做个好姐姐。”

烟燃尽了。


	21. 贰壹

孙芮走了。

甚至没等到许佳琪醒来。

许家人的小题大做却让她有所警醒，小公主还没怎么样就有人抢着来当跳梁小丑，巴不得把第二继承人手里不菲的股份全纳入囊中。

她有太多的事要去做。

没时间再耗下去。

她的妹妹啊，已经不再爱她了。

或许许佳琪本人都意识不到吧，孙芮这个人是她的症结，而吴哲晗却是她的解药。

其实她们之间有过一次，一次的擦枪走火。

那天是许佳琪的成人礼，在酒吧和朋友喝得大醉还吵着一定要孙芮去接。

很不巧，那段时间公司出现内鬼，作为总裁她分身乏术，可在电话里撒娇的又偏偏是放心上宠着的人。

最后她还是去了，很无奈也生气。

许佳琪真的喝得很醉，一直粘着孙芮不肯放手，更收不住自己肆意妄为的信息素。

微醺玫瑰酿了酒。

她也醉了。

醉死在许佳琪的温柔乡。

可当梧桐影木扑面而来，omega出现了生理抵触。

孙芮读过的书上说，发生这种情况的概率很小很小。

浪漫主义称它为，痴缠生生世世的求而不得。

求而不得。

吴哲晗出现了。

许佳琪只是感知到爱欲之巅的无意释放，就受到临时标记的压制。

就被勾引上了床。

这样的情况同样百年难遇。

她们输给上帝。

输给命运。

输给自己。

许佳琪醒来的时候床边只剩下趴着睡着的吴哲晗。

她没忍心叫醒。

只轻轻抚摸放在枕边的手指，医生的手很漂亮的，吴哲晗尤其好看。

空气中浮着淡淡alpha信息素的气味。

她平常几乎闻到就会发情的味道。

此刻却异常平静。

许佳琪小心的伸出手去拿放在桌上的水杯，却意外的摸到了一张字条。

我亲爱的KIKI：

走了。

家里安排了相亲我要赶回去，已经逃过一次了，这次一定要去。

听说那个女孩子很好，与我们家也是门当户对，是吕家的小女儿吕一，你们小时候还一起玩过呢。

我累了，也想放过自己。

我想你也应该忘记了。

我们并不可能，从头到尾都是在一意孤行。

为这个任性了十几年的事情，我们付出了太多东西，现在不要了。

你已经找到了属于你的幸福。

吴哲晗很好，姐姐已经帮你考量过了，她值得你托付终身。

而我也要去寻找自己的幸福了。

我爱你。

以alpha的身份最后一次，以亲人的身份无数次。

孙芮。

意外的，如释重负。

是因为两个人都不愿先放下那跟打结的绳，拼了命的向后拉，才越绷越紧，无法解脱。

有一方松了手，就会好的。

悬了多年的心终于落地。

许佳琪看向安稳睡着的吴哲晗。

炽热理想。

你才是我的理想。

alpha其实醒来多时。

她不敢抬头，怕审批降临。

有双手轻轻抚上脸颊。

吴哲晗抬起头。

眼神交汇的刹那，她们第一次体味到完全不同以往的火花 。

如果说从前只看见激情四射，那如今便是相濡以沫。

是爱情。

撇去了所有杂质。

最真诚的想要和你在一起一辈子。

吴哲晗低头笑了，释怀而安心。

她站起来挑起许佳琪的下颚，俯身亲吻。

唇齿间吐出最美的情话。

“我爱你。”

从始至终。

“我也是。”

曾将你看做生命的救赎，曾以为我没那么爱你。

其实不是。

无关什么逃避问题的借口。

天生一对而已。

命中注定的，许佳琪要爱上吴哲晗，爱上那个穿着白衬衫，给被人羞辱后手脚冰凉的她递上一杯热可可的少年。

十七岁的夏天，在学校前街奶茶店里的异乡人。

她笑着问她。

能请你喝杯东西吗？

许佳琪起身才发现那个瘦瘦高高的女孩子掉下的游学生名牌。

吴哲晗。

她记了整整十年。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话记得去老福特点个赞呀！  
> 也欢迎与我交流一下呀！


End file.
